


Kim Jongdae, a Size Queen!

by yixinggu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Baekchen - Freeform, Face-Fucking, Horny Baekhyun, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, its lowkey tho, jongdae is a cock slut™, jongdae is a college student, jongdae likes it tho, kjd a size queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixinggu/pseuds/yixinggu
Summary: Baekhyun is waiting for his baby to come home.





	Kim Jongdae, a Size Queen!

**Author's Note:**

> what the hell am i writing. this is so stupid.

Jongdae placed his backpack on the side of the couch, letting out a high pitched whine. Stretching in his school uniform, he pouted. University was tiring, and he just wanted Baekhyun to cuddle and pamper him. “Baek-hyung? I’m home!” Was the other at work? Jongdae recalled to this morning, when the other kissed his forehead before sending him off to school, “I don’t have work today.”

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows, fiddling with his long sleeves, and walking up the stairs. Looking for any sign of his older boyfriend, his pout deepened when he couldn’t see him anywhere. Ears perking him up, he heard a low groan come from Jongdae’s room. 

It could’ve been Chanyeol, since the big eared male lived with them, but the other had to be in his studio by now. Jongdae took apprehensive steps towards the door, before quickly opening it.

Baekhyun had an arm under the bed, making frustrated noises as he couldn’t reach for an object that was under the bed.

Eyes widening, a grin spread on his face. “Baby! You’re home!” Standing on his feet, he pulled the small male into his arms, pressing kisses on the other’s forehead. Jongdae giggled, “What were you doing?”

Baekhyun let a wolfish grin spread onto his face, “Put your  _ toy box  _ back under your bed.”

Jongdae yelped, immediately wiggling out of the other’s hold. “My  _ what?  _ How’d you- I-”

Baekhyun clicked his tongue, moving to close the door and lock it, before shoving Jongdae up against it. Bringing his face closer, he shook his head, “I couldn’t believe my eyes when I saw everything in there. You’re a size  _ queen,  _ babe. It’s terrifying, I mean, that  _ dildo-” _

Jongdae blushed, “Be quiet, please. Y-you are  _ so  _ embarrassing.”

Baekhyun only grinned wider, “Is that what you do when I’m not home? Pleasure yourself with those toys? Do you atleast  _ think  _ of me?”

Jongdae smiled slyly, “What if I didn’t?”

Baekhyun growled, pressing his knee in between the other’s legs, grabbing onto Jongdae’s jaw. “It would just prove what kind of  _ slut  _ you really are.”

Jongdae whimpered, a blush settling onto his face, small fists coming to latch onto Baekhyun’s loose shirt. “Why’re you so horny today?”

Baekhyun winked, “How could I not be? I just saw my baby’s toy box, it was enough to fuel my fantasies.”

Jongdae only whined when he felt a pair of lips latch onto his neck, making little noises as Baekhyun moved to different places to make marks. Hands grabbing at Baekhyun’s silver hair, he huffed, “Hurry up!”

Baekhyun pinched at his sides, “I was waiting all day for you to come home. I’m going to take my  _ fucking  _ time, you little impatient  _ whore.” _

Jongdae made a high-pitched noise, suddenly remembering the time where Baekhyun found out that the younger enjoyed dirty talk. Baekhyun and him were at a restaurant, whilst Baekhyun was horny (when is he not?). And he had whispered nasty things into the younger, which caused the two to take a long trip to the bathroom.

“Hyung~” Jongdae teased, watching as Baekhyun had bit harder once he had spoken, “ _ Please.” _

Baekhyun released his hold on the other, seating himself on the edge of the bed, motioning for the boy to come over. “You made hyung wait  _ all day,  _ don’t you want to make it up to me?”

Jongdae understood what the other was motioning for, so he quickly placed himself in between the other’s legs, unzipping his jeans and letting them pool near his ankles. Baekhyun was seemingly hard, and Jongdae raised an eyebrow. “You got hard after seeing my  _ toys-  _ ah!”

Baekhyun grabbed the younger’s blonde locks, forcing the other to look up. “Quit speaking, hurry up.”

Jongdae quickly slipped the other of his boxers, letting Baekhyun’s cock spring free. The other was insanely long, and had girth, and Jongdae seriously couldn’t  _ stand  _ Baekhyun’s dick. Literally.

“Are you just going to stare at it?” Baekhyun teased, grabbing onto Jongdae’s hair and forcing the other to wrap his lips around the other’s shaft.

Jongdae immediately gagged, eyebrows coming up in pain, as he looked up at the elder. “Can’t take it already? It’s not even  _ in  _ all the way.”

Jongdae’s eyes teared up when the elder pulled on his hair, forcing him to take more. His nose was now met with Baekhyun’s trimmed hairs, whilst the other’s cock hit the back of this throat. He thrusted hard into the other’s cavern, letting out low moans. “Fuck- baby, you’re so  _ good  _ for me.”

Jongdae beamed at the praise, using his tongue to swirl around Baekhyun’s length, feeling himself being pulled even lower, causing tears to stream down his face. Baekhyun grinned, “F-fuck,  _ yes.  _ We haven’t done this in  _ ages.”  _

He thrusted harder into the younger’s mouth, hand still pulling roughly on his hair. Jongdae moaned around his shaft, eyes continuing to water and flow with tears. Baekhyun smirked, “Fucking  _ choke,  _ choke on it.  _ Slut-  _ such a  _ slut  _ for my cock. Choking on my cock like a  _ fucking  _ whore.”

Jongdae could only nod at his words, glancing up to see Baekhyun’s face scrunched up in pleasure, and he was sure that the man was nearing his release.

Baekhyun quickly pulled out of the other’s mouth, making sure to release on the other’s face. The other pouted, “H-hyung. That hurt- you got cum on my uniform!”

Baekhyun only pulled the other up, placing him on the bed. “Quit your complaining. Why do you still have this  _ damn  _ uniform on?”

Yanking off Jongdae’s tie, he ripped a couple of buttons on his shirt, Jongdae whining when Baekhyun threw his shirt and pants to the other side of the room. Jongdae yelped when Baekhyun mouthed at his nipple, tweaking the other with his fingers.

Trailing his hands down, he peppered small kisses at Jongdae’s flat tummy, Jongdae giggling at the ticklish sensation, “H-hyung!”

Baekhyun grinned, kissing at Jongdae’s clothed erection, before pulling the other’s boxers down. Jongdae flushed as Baekhyun pulled the other so his back was resting on Baekhyun’s chest. His lips were close to Jongdae’s ear, he whispered, “Let me take care of you, baby.”

Jongdae bucked his hips forward when Baekhyun’s hand enveloped his cock, shoving his face into the other’s shoulder, as the elder made quick motions with his hands. Baekhyun shook his head when Jongdae tried to muffle his noises.

He forced Jongdae’s head up with his free hand, “Stop that.” To which Jongdae complied to, grasping Baekhyun’s arms while the other jacked the younger off.

“H-hyung- oh my  _ god,  _ d-don’t do  _ that!”  _ His voice pitched higher at the end, whilst Baekhyun’s hand sped up, trying to edge Jongdae closer.

“You gon’ come for hyung? You gon’ come for hyung’s hand, like the _ whore  _ you are?”  Baekhyun groaned into his ear, Jongdae bucking his hips up at the words, letting out a broken whine.

“Hyung,  _ hyung!  _ I’m close-”

Baekhyun quickly let go of the other’s cock, causing the other o let out a sob. Baekhyun only smiled, looking straight at the other’s watery eyes, pressing a kind hand to the other’s cheek. “You aren’t coming until I say so.”

Jongdae nodded weakly, letting Baekhyun rearrange him so he was now straddling the other’s thigh. Baekhyun’s hand latched onto Jongdae’s thin hips, giving the other a smirk. “Ride my thigh, baby.”

Jongdae flushed a bright red, resting his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulder’s, starting to rut against the other. Baekhyun grinned as the other started to pant, leaning towards Baekhyun’s chest. “H~hyung, oh my god-” he rutted faster now, flinching at how his cock rubbed against Baekhyun’s thigh, letting out loud moans.

Baekhyun could only watch, “Look at my boy, my perfect little  _ whore _ . Falling apart, riding my  _ thigh.  _ You’re just pathetic.”

Jongdae could only whine, his head resting on Baekhyun’s shoulder whilst he continued to rock himself on the other’s leg, Baekhyun’s hands helping his hips move faster.

“Are you close, baby?” Baekhyun asked, earning a nod from the blonde. Baekhyun quickly pushed Jongdae off, hearing the other whine. “Hyung,  _ please.” _

Baekhyun crawled over so he was ontop of the other, “What,  _ what do you want,  _ baby?”

Jongdae opened his mouth to speak, but he felt Baekhyun’s fingers poking at his hole, causing him to yelp. “W-want-” he yelped when one of the elder’s long, slim fingers slipped into him, “want to  _ come, want to come!  _ Hyung!” The boy gasped when the other slipped another finger into him, tears springing to his eyes.

“What? You gon’ cry like a little baby? I thought you could take my fingers dry, guess you  _ can’t.”  _ Baekhyun taunted at the boy, who shook his head rapidly when Baekhyun stopped thrusting his fingers. “N-no! Hyung- please!”

Baekhyun smiled, scissoring his fingers, watching as Jongdae yelped. Digging in deeper, trying to find the point where the boy will break, he thrusted at a particular spot, watching as the boy’s eyes widened, letting out a squeal. “Hyung!”

Baekhyun grinned, slipping his other two fingers in, and thrusting at the same spot. Jongdae sobbed as the man ontop of him made no sign of slowing down, continuing to prod at his prostate. “H-hyung! M’m- let me  _ come!” _

Baekhyun only shook his head, clicking his tongue as he thrusted his finger’s a couple more times, before pulling them out. Jongdae let out a wail, Baekhyun running his hand through the other’s hair.

Flipping the other over, he grabbed the lube that laid on the counter, along with Jongdae’s forgotten tie. Grabbing the other’s tiny wrists, he wrapped a knot around them, despite Jongdae’s protests.

“Be good for me, ‘n hyung will let you come. Okay, baby?” Baekhyun heard a muffled  _ yes,  _ so he quickly spread lube on his length, letting his hands fall onto Jongdae’s ass. Spreading his ass, Baekhyun lowered his head to press a kiss to Jongdae’s twitching hole, causing the other to squeak.

“B-baek, dont do that!” Jongdae scolded, Baekhyun raising an eyebrow. He raised his hand and smacked Jongdae’s ass, causing the boy’s body to stutter.  _ “Baek?”  _ the male tutted, “I’m your  _ hyung,  _ you little  _ bitch.” _

Jongdae was about to apologize, but he felt Baekhyun slam into his entrance, emitting a high-pitched moan. “H-hyung! Oh- my god.” Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s waist to lift the boy up, setting a slow, torturous pace. Jongdae sobbed, trying to roll his hips back on the other’s cock, but Baekhyun quickly stilled his hips.

“We’re going to go at  _ my  _ pace.” Baekhyun seethed, giving a particular hard thrust into the other. The boy whined in protest, wiggling his hips around Baekhyun’s hands.

“Is this the  _ best  _ you could do?” Jongdae teased, turning around, about to flash his boyfriend a smirk, but the other grabbed onto his hair, pulling his head up so he was faced with the ceiling.

“If you want to be a fucking  _ brat-”  _ Baekhyun pulled out, Jongdae whining at the loss, before the other thrusted right in, thrusting in and out at a menacing pace, Jongdae’s body bouncing with the rhythm. 

Jongdae wailed, feeling Baekhyun’s nails dig into his waist as the elder railed into him, the sounds of the couple’s moans and skin slapping filling the room. “A-ah! Hyung,  _ please-  _ slow  _ dow-down-  _ ah!”

Baekhyun slapped Jongdae’s cheek, “You wanted me to hurry up, and now you w-want me to-” he grunts, “slow down? Ungrateful little  _ bitch.” _

Jongdae could only sob, letting the older chase his release whilst yanking at his hair. “You- you wanna come, yeah?” Jongdae feverishly nodded, clawing at the bed sheets underneath him.

Baekhyun had quickened his pace, if that was even possible, and Jongdae’s vision turn white. “I’m going to fuck you, and make you leak for  _ days.  _ I want you to  _ remember  _ this. Me, railing into your tight little hole, you fucking  _ slut.” _

Jongdae could only moan, feeling Baekhyun’s hand come down to his cock, as if telling him that he could come.

So, Jongdae did, along with Baekhyun’s load filling his ass. Jongdae heaved a sigh once he came, letting out a sob of  _ relief.  _ Baekhyun let out a satisfied grunt, giving a few more thrusts before slowly pulling out, admiring the way Jongdae’s hole had immediately clenched on nothing.

Jongdae plopped onto the bed, pulling Baekhyun down and cuddling into the elder’s chest. Baekhyun chuckled at the other, pressing a kiss to the other’s forehead. Jongdae pouted up at his boyfriend, “I’m all sore now! I have class tomorrow, too! Why can’t you learn to keep it in your pants?”

Baekhyun only smiled, landing a light smack to the other’s ass, “Shut up, you love my dick.”

Jongdae shook his head, “Hmph, no I don’t! I might aswell just hook up with Chanyeol when he comes home-”

Baekhyun dug his nails into the other’s skin, a frown settled onto his face. “Shut the  _ fuck  _ up. Leaking with  _ my  _ cum, and you’re speaking of another man? I emphasis on the point that you are a  _ slut.” _

Jongdae only snickered, turning away from the other. “Did I get you angry. Tsk, sorry,  _ daddy.”  _ Baekhyun only sighed, grabbing the boy’s wrist and settling ontop of him. Jongdae giggled at the other, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over them.

__  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this was literally procrastination for the chanchen fic im writing kkkkk,  
> but i just wanted to write baekchen smut hehe.


End file.
